


My Perfect Doll {!Yandere!HidanXReader}

by MomichichanFanFics



Category: naurto
Genre: F/M, YandereHidanXReader - Freeform, YandereXReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomichichanFanFics/pseuds/MomichichanFanFics





	1. Chapter 1

_**Ding Ding** _

The school bell rang for break. I stood up picking up my books and chucking them into my bag quickly. I ran out before meeting up with my group of friends. In school people called us the ‘Akatsuki’. Many girls admire me and the other boys and most of the boys admire the only girl in the group.

I ran at lightning speed to the room we usually hang out in which is only open to seniors which is why I love it so much. Suddenly giggles and happy sighs could be heard, I slowed to a stop looking over my shoulder at some girls from the junior part of the school. I raised an eyebrow before smirking.

My legs made me walk over to them with the smirk. I bent down to their height. “How about we talk later” I winked, the three girls seemed to faint and fan girl towards me. I turned around walking into the room where we usually are. Sudden pain in my forehead struck. . . Deidara hit me with a book.

“Fuck I’m sorry Hidan. Un!” his voice was filled with fear. “I-It was a dare from Sasori I sear, un!” he pointed to Sasori who only showed a smirk on the stupid, ugly face of his. I brushed it off walking over and sitting next to Kakuzu, sighing heavily.

“Fan girls?” he asked.

“Yep” I nodded closing my eyes. But soon to open by the sound of the door opening. Pain, Konan and . . . a (H/C) girl standing in the middle of them.

“Guys we have a new member” Pain announced, he was the leader of our group and probably the most loved from the girls out of all of us but Konan was his girlfriend. The only other relationships in this group was Deidara and Sasori and Itachi and Kisame. Don’t understand how they could be gay, girl’s boobs are so . . . perfect.

My attention went back to Pain when he cleared his throat. “This is (L/N) (F/N), she’s new to the school and the principle told me one of us need to show her around and help her with her class” Konan explained. I smirked standing up walking over to her.

Her (E/C) orbs followed my movements. “I’ll show her around” I could hear tobi sulking in the background.

 

“But I want to show pretty women around” he sulked, he was so annoying I just wanted to kill him! I glared at him making him jump and stop sulking. “H-Hidan-san c-c-can show p-pretty women ar-around” he nervously smiled before hiding behind Deidara who smiled too.


	2. Chapter 2

The grey haired male was leading me to my next glass. He was a weird one, he always swore and had a really bad temper but at times it seemed like he . . . cared about me, even though I was new. My (H/C) bounced against my back as we walked towards (F/S) which was one subject I aced all the time.

Hidan stopped in front of a door, his glowing like pink orbs starred down at me “Here we are doll” he smiled creepily at me. Like a gentleman he opened the door and let me walked through to be introduced to about 20 pairs of eyes looking straight at me.

The teacher of the class cleared his throat “Good morning miss (L/N)” the classed began to pay attention to him. He pointed to a seat in the back, I walked towards it, the stupid idiot behind me kept following until I reached my seat.

“Hidan, please sit down in you assigned seat” the teacher instructed. Hidan sighed annoyingly as he made his way over to a seat in the very front of the class. Some of the girls giggled as he walked pass them.

A sigh left my lips, looking out the window next to me. Thank god I was next to the window, it means I don’t have to look pass people to see the outside. Soon, I was tapped on the shoulder by someone, my head snapped to them. A black haired male stood there holding his books to his chest.

“You’re in my seat” he said, a light blush crossed my cheeks.

“They teacher assigned me here” The male sighed, just giving up and sitting next to me. I looked on his books seeing the name Shisui Uchiha. I rose my brow thinking to myself. ‘Uchiha? Is he related to Itachi-san?’ I was deep in thought before I heard his voice.

“You cheating?” I quickly shot my head away shaking.

“U-Uh no! I was thinking, sorry if it looked like I was cheating” I began to play with a piece of my hair, looking out the window hoping he wouldn’t see me like this.

_**Ding Ding** _

The bell rung to indicate the end of 3rd session and it was now our second and last break for the day. I quickly packed up my books and getting out of class being one of the first person out of class which was a huge relief and I didn’t have to put up with a huge crowd of people.

My feet starting dragging me to the Akatsuki lunch, my belly was growling since I didn’t get to eat last break since a fight broke out in the Akatsuki. I opened the door to be only hit in the head by a book. “(F/N)-chan! I-I’m sorry!” the stuttering blonde yelled, I went to talk before a voice behind me spoke.

“You dare hurt my doll Deidara” a deep voice growled, I turned around to see Hidan mad as a wild boar. Deidara hid behind Tobi who began panicking.

“It’s okay Deidara” I spoke, rubbing my forehead in pain. “It didn’t hurt” I spoke then mumbled “Much.” Hidan sighed pushing past me, plopping himself down on the couch next to Pein.


End file.
